The present invention relates generally to the electronic media industryxe2x80x94such as cable television (CATV), home shopping services, on-line computer services, personal computer applications, and CD-ROM-based multi-media applicationsxe2x80x94and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for allowing a user to access and make use of such electronic media services via a device that makes use of a standard book, magazine or other printed work.
It is a well-known fact that a large fraction of the population is unfamiliar with the operation or use of modern computer devices. This remains true despite significant advances in user-interface technologyxe2x80x94such as mouses, windows, menus and the like. It is commonly said that such technology makes computers xe2x80x9cuser friendly.xe2x80x9d However, the modern mouse/window/menu-based user-interface technology has been widely available for several years, and yet it still appears that this technology is not a panacea for computer-phobia. Indeed, studies have shown that a majority of VCR owners cannot operate the simple menu-based interface used to program their VCRs. Thus, there exists a great need for improved user-interface technology, if computer-based electronic media is to become as widely used and accepted as television or radio.
This need for improved user-interface technology will become even greater with the arrival of technology such as the presently planned xe2x80x9cinformation superhighway,xe2x80x9d which will permit delivery of high-bandwidth (i.e., full-motion video rate) digital data into millions of homes via fiber optic, cable, RF, microwave or satellite links. Such technology will, in concept, permit instant delivery of a virtually limitless selection of commercial, informational, educational and entertainment programming at a user""s request. However, without better user-interface technology, the average user may not be capable of enjoying the vast capabilities of such a system. Indeed, it is clear that the number of programming choices available to the user of such technology will be far greater than the number of choices involved in programming a VCRxe2x80x94a task already demonstrated to be too complicated for the average user of present-day user-interface technology.
In contrast to the difficulty many people encounter in using remote controls and other prior art computer interfaces, printed matterxe2x80x94such as books and magazinesxe2x80x94represents an almost universally familiar and non-intimidating medium by which a user can acquire desired information. Even illiterate individuals incapable of reading text can nonetheless peruse pages of printed matter and appreciate the substance of flashy advertisements and the like. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a system with the information accessing capabilities of a modern CD-ROM or on-line computer system, and the user-interface simplicity of printed matter.
The prior art includes a class of devices known as xe2x80x9ctalking booksxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,881 entitled TALKING BOOK WITH AN INFRARED DETECTOR USED TO DETECT PAGE TURNING, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,573 entitled VISUAL AND AUDIBLE ACTIVATED WORK AND METHOD OF FORMING SAME, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,391 entitled SOUND-PRODUCING AMUSEMENT OR EDUCATIONAL DEVICES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,246 entitled SOUND ILLUSTRATED BOOK HAVING PAGE INDICATOR CIRCUIT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,092 entitled TALKING BOOK and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,665 entitled INTERACTIVE AUDIO VISUAL WORK, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically, these xe2x80x9ctalking booksxe2x80x9d consist of a book with various sensors whichxe2x80x94when activated by touching, page turning, etc.xe2x80x94cause a sound generating means (also embedded within the book) to produce or replay particular sounds. Talking books thus provide an interface for allowing an unsophisticated user (i.e., a child) to access a very primitive computer (i.e., the sound generating means embedded within the book) via familiar printed matter (i.e., the book with embedded sensors). Importantly, however, talking books do not provide a means for interfacing with modern electronic mediaxe2x80x94such as cable television (CATV), home shopping services, on-line computer services, CD-ROM-based multi-media applications, interactive TV or home computer applications.
One approach to interfacing with these modern electronic media is the xe2x80x9csimulated bookxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,725, entitled MICROPROCESSOR BASED SIMULATED BOOK, incorporated herein by reference. The xe2x80x9csimulated bookxe2x80x9d is in essence a book-size intelligent graphics terminal. Unlike the talking books, the simulated book is not a self-contained system, but rather transmits commands to and receives data from a CD-ROM equipped personal computer via a wireless link. Thus, the programming that the simulated book can access is not limited to that which can be stored in embedded memory devices, as with the talking books. Importantly, however, the user-interface provided by the simulated book is essentially the conventional computer interfacexe2x80x94i.e., keys, pointer, menus, etc. Therefore, a computer-phobic user will likely still find the simulated book intimidating and inaccessible.
A disadvantage of both the talking book and simulated book technologies is that both include relatively costly electronicsxe2x80x94i.e., microprocessors, memory, display devices, etc.xe2x80x94as a part of the xe2x80x9cbook.xe2x80x9d Thus, these technologies cannot be effectively used to create a xe2x80x9cthrow-awayxe2x80x9d interactive magazine, newspaper or advertising brochure.
Thus, there remains a need for a method and apparatus for accessing the vast resources of electronic media using a device as familiar and non-intimidating as printed matter. There remains a further need for such a method and apparatus which utilizes a low cost, throw-away printed matter.
One object of the present invention is a method and apparatus for allowing a user to access electronic media via a printed matter.
Another object of the invention is a method and apparatus for allowing a user to access electronic media relating to, or expanding upon, material presented in the printed matter.
Another object of the invention is a low cost, throw-away printed matter useful in connection with other objects of the invention.
Still another object of the invention is an improved method of providing electronic media services.
Yet another object of the invention is an intelligent controller for use in connection with the invention.
In accordance with one embodiment, the invention comprises: (i) a printed matter having at least one sensor and a transmitter associated therewith; and (ii) an intelligent controller having a receiver and a means for accessing programming material. A user triggers said sensor through interaction with said printed matter, for example, by touching a particular spot on a page or by turning a page. In response to the triggering of said sensor, the transmitter sends a signal indicative of said sensor. The receiver receives said signal and, in response thereto, the intelligent controller executes a pre-programmed command related to accessing or controlling electronic media or programming. For example, when the user triggers a sensor associated with an advertisement in the printed matter, the intelligent controller may, in response, send a signal via a telephone line, cable connection, or wireless modem or cellular link to a remote video server, and thereby cause a promotional program to appear on the user""s television.
In accordance with another embodiment, the invention comprises: (i) a printed matter having at least one machine-recognizable featurexe2x80x94such as a bar code or magnetic strip (or any commonly used printed indicia, such as a printed character, symbol or pictorial icon), (ii) a feature recognition unit having a means for recognizing said feature and a transmitter, and (iii) an intelligent controller having a receiver. The user directs the feature recognition unit to a feature on said printed matter. In response, said recognition unit transmits a signal indicative of the identity of the particular feature. The receiver receives said signal and the intelligent controller, in response thereto, executes an appropriate pre-programmed command.
In accordance with another embodiment, the invention comprises: (i) a printed matter having at least one machine-recognizable feature and (ii) an intelligent feature recognition unit having means for recognizing said feature, means for associating said recognized feature with a command, and means for issuing said command over a wireless link. In use, the user directs said intelligent feature recognition unit at a feature on said printed matter. In response, said intelligent recognition unit associates said feature with a pre-programmed command and issues a pre-programmed command sequence over a wireless data link to control or access electronic media services. The command may, for example, be transmittedxe2x80x94via an infrared (IR) or ultrasound linkxe2x80x94to a CATV control box in the same room, orxe2x80x94via a cellular or satellite linkxe2x80x94to the CATV company office.
In accordance with another embodiment, the invention comprises a printed matter having: (i) at least one sensor, (ii) a control module and (iii) a transmitter associated therewith. In response to the triggering of said sensor, said control module directs the transmitter to transmit a command related to accessing or controlling an electronic media service.
Other aspects of the invention relate to methods of providing, accessing or utilizing electronic media services. In accordance with one such aspect, the invention involves: (i) providing a printed matter having at least one sensor associated therewith, (ii) providing an intelligent controller which, in response to the triggering of said sensor, performs a pre-programmed command, and (iii) executing said pre-programmed command to access or control an electronic media.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of providing electronic media services, which includes the steps of: (i) providing printed matter to a potential customer and (ii) pre-programming an intelligent controller to access or control an electronic media service in response to an event wherein the customer interacts with the printed matter in a particular manner. Advantageously, said printed matter comprises a low cost, throw-away publication.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an improved method of providing shop-at-home services includes the steps of: (i) providing to the customer a printed catalogue having at least one sensor or machine-recognizable feature associated therewith, (ii) programming a controller to execute a pre-programmed command in response to an event wherein the customer interacts with said sensor or feature, and (iii) providing a servicexe2x80x94e.g., displaying promotional programming on the customer""s television, contacting the customer by telephone, establishing a computer xe2x80x9cchatxe2x80x9d link, etc.xe2x80x94by telephone, cable, or wireless link in response to the execution of said command.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an improved method of instruction, including the steps of: (i) providing an instructional printed matterxe2x80x94such as a textbook, cookbook, children""s book or manualxe2x80x94having at least one sensor or machine-recognizable feature associated therewith, (ii) providing a means, distinct from said textbook or other printed matter, for executing a pre-programmed command in response to an event wherein a reader interacts with said sensor or feature, and (iii) in response to said command, causing or controlling: (a) the electronic delivery or presentation of information related to that in the textbook or other printed matter; and/or (b) the establishment of a communication link to a live tutor or consultant familiar with the subject matter contained in the instructional printed matter.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a low cost, throw-away printed matterxe2x80x94including at least one machine-recognizable featurexe2x80x94adapted for use in connection with the invention.